


挚爱（十四）

by beaugod



Category: TVXQ|DBSK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaugod/pseuds/beaugod





	挚爱（十四）

二月初，冰雪初融，露出埋了整整三个月的春日。  
郑允浩抽了三天时间去市里看病，医生为他良好的现状开心，说他现在只需要继续保持着这样的心情就非常好了，那医生五十岁左右，把他当儿子一样看，给他开了药就让他回来了。  
公交车颠颠簸簸，没几个人坐，郑允浩手搭在窗边，从里往外看，触目还是枯黄，却也有新绿从中冒出，急不可待地展示自己顽强的生命力，他摇下车窗，风把他的头发全部往后梳，温柔地抚着他的面颊。  
他想起小时候妈妈也是这么把他抱在怀里用脸蹭他的脸，其实他的母亲比起对妹妹更偏爱他一些，因为他身体弱，说来他才是在母亲膝上长大的孩子，之后又把妹妹抱在自己怀里。他又想起上周周末沈昌珉覆在他脸上的手，那只手上攥着他现在所拥有的一切。  
他无声地念了两个字，让它们随着风飘散在远方。  
回去之后沈昌珉问过他去干什么，他没说自己是去看医生的，说是有朋友到，见了一面，沈昌珉问是谁，他说是以前高中一个孙浩俊的学长，沈昌珉记下了名字，不再追问。  
之后沈昌珉再回想起高中这段日子，记忆最深既不是逐渐迫近的大考也不是同学老师，他的青春好像从遇到郑允浩了开始就谁也装不下了，他是他的梦里人是他的心上人，是他挂在天幕上的月亮和星星。  
他第一次这么说的时候，郑允浩就坐在对面陪他写卷子，听了这种发腻的情话也不笑，反而真心地说：“月亮是反射太阳的光的。”  
沈昌珉朝他眯着大小眼笑。  
一起躺在床上的时候沈昌珉就从背后搂着郑允浩，用鼻尖蹭他的后颈，郑允浩握着环着他腰的手。  
春意从他们相贴的皮肤间滋生出来，沈昌珉扳过他的肩膀去吻他，手从轻薄的毛衣底下探进去，温热地贴着郑允浩的小腹，他是没有肌肉的那一类型，平坦柔软的小腹在沈昌珉的手下起伏。  
沈昌珉晚上蒙在被子里用mp4看了不少小电影，此时微微把自己抬起来一点，眼睛直勾勾地看着身下的郑允浩。  
郑允浩勾住他的脖子把他拉下来，把唇印他眉间，沈昌珉手顺着他的腰线往下探，勾着裤子慢慢往下拉，郑允浩抬起脚让他动作，沈昌珉握住他抬起来的脚踝，歪过头去亲了一口，把他的腿推在自己身前曲起来，抱着他颇有些嶙峋的膝盖虔诚地吻了一下。  
郑允浩抖了一下，沈昌珉手从他两条腿下穿过去，从他两腿间压下来，他下半身对着沈昌珉袒露无疑，上身的毛衣也卷到胸口上边，脸是酡红的，眼里一层水波闪着光，沈昌珉吻了他的下巴一会儿又直起身子，把衣服脱掉，两个人真正地肌肤相亲，瞬间就激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
郑允浩被他当个大棒棒糖似的舔着，伸手把沈昌珉的性器从牛仔裤里解救出来，一下一下地给他撸。  
沈昌珉大拇指抵在他身后，他全身都红了，轻声问他：“你会吗？”  
沈昌珉毕竟年纪小，慌乱地眨眨眼睛，没有说出话。  
郑允浩拉过他让他平躺着，把他的裤子给脱了，跨坐在他身上，拉着他的手含进嘴里，仔仔细细地舔湿之后，又拉着抵住自己。  
“慢慢地来，一根一根地进去。”  
沈昌珉听他的话，先将食指伸了进去，郑允浩抓着他的手臂，又抖了一下，沈昌珉觑他一眼。  
“你继续。”  
沈昌珉又继续他的工作，小心翼翼地把手指一根根探进去，最后三根手指一起抽插，郑允浩半是疼半是满足地喘，直到他能够适应三根手指，在每一次手指退出的时候情不自禁地纠缠，沈昌珉才真的自己抵了上去。  
“可以吗？”  
郑允浩已经冒了一层汗，他不回答沈昌珉的话，自己抓着沈昌珉的性器慢慢地坐下去，坐到底，两个人都长叹一声，他被撑得难受，沈昌珉则是被夹得难受。  
他动了，抬起自己又坐下去，汗珠从他头发丝间凝到发端，随着他这个动作啪嗒地滴在沈昌珉的锁骨上。  
他自己动了几下，不知道蹭到哪里呜咽一声整个人的腰都软了，沈昌珉抓着他的腰开始抽动，他没有章法，有几下进得太深让郑允浩不舒服，又有几下顶到他舒服的地方，郑允浩哼得整个人都乱了，根本没有阻止他的力气，只随着他的动作颠簸，成了茫茫大海中一只小船，不知道什么时候换了姿势被人抓着臀从后面顶弄，沈昌珉的吻落在他的脊背上，痒之余让他觉得痛起来，好像那孩子给他烫了许多印章，每一个印章上都写着他的名字。  
沈昌珉  
沈昌珉  
沈昌珉  
······他们手脚交叠着躺在一起，面对面地躺着。  
“昌珉，你知道我最怕什么吗？”沈昌珉正玩着他的手指。  
“什么？”他的声音里还带着纵欲后特有的粘腻感。  
“我怕你太爱我了。”  
他诧异，停了手上的动作，抬头去看年长者的脸庞。  
“太过热烈的感情更容易燃尽，我怕你在自己的爱情里有一天突然清醒，说，啊，我突然不爱他了，然后抽身离开，那样的话我就活不了了。”  
“不会的哥。”  
“昌珉啊，人真的非常非常容易改变。你不要把话说得太绝对了，等到以后”他手指埋在沈昌珉被汗浸湿的发中，边说边往后梳。  
他凝望着自己年少的恋人，企图从满眼的执迷不悟和情深不悔里扒出一星半点的怯懦退缩，好为自己已经送出去的心安置一个后退的余地。  
可那年纪尚小的男生没有一点退让，他热烈得像夏天，满眼的真情。  
于是年长者将最后一点相连的血管切断，将整颗心放进爱人的胸腔里。


End file.
